Aphrodite
Aphrodite This element needs 15 Love Birthrocks before being fused with Love (650 diamonds and unofficial) and Angel (3100 diamonds). It costs a total of 3750 diamonds. Aphrodite is powerful with damage, and has supporting capabilities and effectively powerful healing effects. Aphrodite, however, is slow. Everytime the caster uses one of the spells from Aphrodite, they will carry a staff with heart endings on it (except for the fourth spell). Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Very High Speed : Average Spells Friendly Hearts User shoots a barrage of hearts in front of them that will heal 3 friendly allies and deliver a high amount of damage and stun to opponents. --> The user holds Aphrodite's staff and swings it front, releasing 6 hearts of the same size in a vertical row. Each heart travels with the same speed, and can't be aimed through angle. When one heart hits an opponent, it will deal 100 ~ 300 damage with each heart, and deliver a 2.4 second stun. Little winged hearts float from the enemy's head and fly around their head, indicating that there is a stun effect initiated. When an ally is hit, it will heal them 125 hp. Only 3 allies can be healed and 3 hearts are used. When one heart hits an extra party member, it will simply pass through them. This multi projectile spell has a 5 second cooldown *Consumes 300 mana Arousing Command User hits a nearby enemy with a heart and infatuates them, reducing its health gradually, inflicts Silence and supports the caster in battle when they are attacked. --> The user summons a heart from the staff and it is shot at the cursor's location, and can only reach 60 studs. When the heart hits a nearby player, it will infatuate them (or take control of their avatar) and reduce 17 ~ 25 damage per half second for 6 seconds. The heart also inflicts Silence for 8 seconds. Silence is a debuff that disables abilities of certain spells like burn, stun, health steal, and the like. This will also make the enemy a temporary ally for 7 seconds. Here are the abilities that the opponent-ally can give when the caster is attacked : * +15% speed for 3 seconds * +45% attack damage for 6 seconds * Reduced damage taken by 30% for 5 seconds * +180 health This projectile spell has a 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 1500 shards Thorns of Love Lets the user cast 2 spells of the same kind for a few seconds. Creates a field of hearts and roses around them that reduces damage taken by 50% and hurts opponents that are too close. --> The user heals tem self 50 hp twice and spins the staff around them, forming hearts and a vine full of thorns on it. This vine shield will negate 50% damage from enemy spells and the thumping hearts heal 3 hp per 0.2 seconds and will last for 6 seconds while the vines last for 9 seconds. When enemies come too close, they are stunned for 0.6 seconds and deal 60 ~ 120 damage. While the shield lasts, it also let's the caster use 2 spells of the same kind for 9 seconds. For example, the user can use a projectile spell and another projectile spell without giving the other spell cooldown. This shield spell has a 17 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 2350 shards Ring of Roses User holds a sword and swings it around, dealing multiple amounts of damage to nearby enemies and healing them a few hp for each swing. --> The sword the user will be holding is blessed. When this spell is casted, the mentioned sword appears on their right hand and both hands then hold it, and swings around, creating a neon effect with roses and hearts appearing. The caster can also move while this spell is casted. When there are players within 8 studs, they are stunned and take fixed 43 damage per slash. The caster swings around for 11 seconds, and if an enemy is within the range for the whole time, it will deal a total of 473 damage and this close range spell has a 12 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 2900 shards Love to Death User sends down hearts to all surrounding opponents and steal hp for each heart falling to each opponent. Surrounding allies are healed and given 10% increased attack damage. Shoots a heart at a random player with the lowest hp. --> The user sends a pink shockwave travelling within 35 studs and stunning all nearby enemy units for the duration of the ultimate. Large hearts fall from the sky and target all opponents within the radius. Each heart does 26 ~ 52 damage and 10 hearts are dropped for each player, and an extra large heart comes and does 150 fixed damage. With each heart falling, it steals 70 Mana. Nearby allies are healed 20 hp per 0.5 seconds and they take an increased 10% attack damage when they are within the radius. After the large heart falls from all players, it splits a small heart, and attacks a random enemy unit with the lowest health, and deal 300 damage. This ultimate has 1 minute and 50 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 3200 shards